


An Unexpected Turn of Events

by dmxlfoypotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmxlfoypotter/pseuds/dmxlfoypotter
Summary: When Scorpius Malfoy invites his favorite professor over for dinner, Harry comes face to face with the person for whom he has harbored feelings since his Hogwarts days: Draco Malfoy. What's the worst that can happen?





	An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is based on a prompt that I tried with the best of my ability to write. I have to study for the SAT (which I'm taking tomorrow) , so I apologize if the ending is rushed. (Perhaps I'll revisit this piece and edit it in the future.)
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy, and I appreciate any feedback given.
> 
> These characters do not belong to me.

When Scorpius Malfoy, the splitting image of his father, Draco Malfoy, invited Harry Potter to dinner at the Malfoy Manner, Harry was tempted to politely refuse and make some feeble excuse as to why he couldn’t attend. It was a lot simpler mentioning that he was too busy that night instead of speaking the truth: if Harry’s heart hurt just looking at Scorpius and being reminded of his impossible desires, how would he be able to handle facing Draco himself?

Of course, Harry heard about the turmoil surrounding Draco and Astoria’s relationship. Who hadn’t? He knew about how Astoria left without a trace after having Scorpius and how Draco had to raise a child by himself. In fact, Draco received a lot of criticism in the beginning. Even though he had saved Harry’s life, the wizarding world was still wary of the former death eater and his capabilities in raising his son.

But Scorpius had such a look of pure hopefulness on his youthful face that Harry found he couldn’t refuse. Which is precisely how Harry Potter found himself clad in his finest dress robes that evening and sitting right in front of the person for whom he has harbored feelings for Merlin knows how long and intently staring anywhere except the man in front of him.

It was Scorpius, sitting beside his father, who broke the silence.

“Professor Potter, my father tells me that you love treacle tart. In fact, he forbade anyone—or our house elf—but himself to make the treacle tart for dessert this evening. My, what a sight! He went through around maybe twenty-seven muggle recipes and four more visits to the grocery store before he was satisfied with the result,” Scorpius said enthusiastically, taking a merry swig of his butterbeer. “He said that it had to absolutely be ‘perfect.’ He wouldn’t even let me have some! Said it was only for ‘Potter’—that’s odd, him calling you by your last—”

“That’s enough for now, Scorpius,” Draco said, his face a deep, very obvious red that did not go unnoticed by Harry.

Harry could feel heat rising up to his own cheeks, but hopefully, his dark complexion would be enough to mask his furious blush. “Well, Scorpius, your father’s not wrong. I do love treacle tart with a passion.” He met Draco’s steel gray gaze now. “Thank you for your effort and welcoming me into your home.”

“Anytime,” Draco Malfoy replied, intently cutting the piece of chicken breast on his plate. “I didn’t think you were still in London, let alone working in Hogwarts. Thought the rumors might have been true, about you moving to the states and becoming an auror.”

“Oh!” Scorpius interjected before Harry could reply. “Professor Potter was telling us about this!”

Harry smiled fondly at his student. Leave it up to Scorpius to remember stories from several months ago. “It was a difficult choice choosing between what they wanted for me—becoming an auror as the paper so graciously detailed—or what I wanted, which was to become a professor at Hogwarts. For the longest time, I felt that choosing what I wanted was selfish of me and—”

“No.” Draco said quickly, a little harshly, a look of anger quickly crossing his face—then he composed himself. “I’m sorry, Potter. It’s not selfish of you choosing yourself for once. You were a kid when you saved the wizarding world’s arse—” Scorpius’ eyes widened at his father’s vulgar language. “—all I’m saying, is that it’s not selfish doing something you want.”

Harry felt his stomach flutter. It’s impossible to ignore his feelings when Draco talks like this, like he cares about Harry. Harry glanced at Scorpius, whose face was scrunched up in thought, as if he were trying to decipher something. Maybe he was.

“Is that why you’re working in a bar and serving drinks instead of becoming a healer like you always wanted?” Harry said bluntly, filling with a sudden rage at the wizarding world for treating Draco Malfoy this way.

“Scorpius, I think you should go wait in the living room,” Draco said, then shot Scorpius a look when the youth opened his mouth to protest. Without a word, Scorpius left the dining room.

Draco looked at Harry now. “For one, how did you know about that? Actually, that’s beside the point. It’s different for you because you don’t have this markon your arm like I do. Every time anyone sees it, no matter if they know me or not, they immediately distrust me. And I don’t blame them.”

Harry didn’t know what to say to this. He was positively furious. Draco deserved a lot better, deserved to be donning healer robes on a daily basis instead of cleaning up vomit from the bathroom stalls.

“Draco—” The blond-haired man’s eyes momentarily widened at Harry calling him by his first name. “—you had no other choice. You were a kid then, same as me. We were both naïve. We both made mistakes.”

“The difference between us Pott—Harry, is that my mistakes were exponentially worse than yours. There’s no redemption for me.”

“You’re completely ridiculous, Draco Malfoy. Reminds me why we fought back at Hogwarts. You are an idiot.” Harry shook his head softly, a small smile gracing his face.

“I am not,” Draco replied hotly, though Harry could sense the smallest bit of amusement in his voice.

“You’re over here talking about having no redemption. I say that that’s a load of bullshit. I can owl Hermione tonight and you’ll be a healer soon, after you’re certified and whatnot.”

Now, Draco does smile. One that brightens his face. One that Harry loves.

“I mean,” Harry began again, “if it’s not overly ambitious of me, I’d like to think that I can owl you too, but for reasons such as dinner or dates.”

“I’d love that,” Draco said without hesitation.

Before Harry could respond, a small Scorpius-like squeak came from the hall. Draco and Harry shared a knowing look and promptly started laughing. A confused “what’s so funny?” came from the hall.

“Nothing, love!” Draco called out, still laughing heartily.

Harry couldn’t help but smile to himself as he looked at Draco and Scorpius: His future.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://dmxlfoypotter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
